


Christmas Wishes

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Set in Season 3 - Elijah Mikaelson is devastated. Camille O’ Connell was bitten by an enhanced Lucien Castle and is now dying. Ironically enough, it’s nearly a year exactly into her life as a vampire when it happens, meaning it’s nearly Christmas time again. To make her last day memorable, the Mikaelsons throw a lively party, allowing Elijah to make a Christmas wish.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Wishes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah, Cami, or any elements from the Originals.

**Author's Note**: This was a fic encouraged by a friend from Tumblr and is a companion piece to my other Camlijah stories ‘Game Night at the Safe House’ and ‘Road Trip Therapy’! Hope you enjoy it!

***************

They had tried everything, but noting worked. Camille O’Connell was dying from Lucien’s poisonous bite. She was alright for now, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before she perished, much like Finn Mikaelson already had.

It was tragic.

Now, most would assume that Elijah’s little brother, Niklaus, was the one who felt the tragedy of her soon-to-be loss the most. By all appearances, they were the closest, particularly in recent times when it became clear that the hybrid didn’t have romantic feelings for Hayley after all, but did, in fact, still felt deeply for his therapist.

However, though nobody knew it, it wasn’t the younger Mikaelson who was the closest to the lovely blonde.

It was the older Original that felt the most for Camille, particularly her inevitable loss. He had kept himself at bay when his brother made his feeling plainly clear for the woman, despite the memories of intimacy that haunted him. He couldn’t forget those moments that they had shared together, the ones that were just for their knowledge and nobody else’s.

The truth still remained a secret, hidden inside his heart forever.

Even so, it had been Elijah’s idea to give Camille one last hurrah, in order for everyone to show their love for the dying woman, so that she could go to the next world in peace. It was nearly Christmas time again, nearly exactly one year since she turned into a vampire. So, the Original decided that they should have a Christmas party, inviting the city to the Mikaelson Compound to celebrate, not only the holiday, but her life.

He had even taken it upon himself to make the preparations, while Niklaus stayed with the lady vampire. He went to each faction, inviting them all to a day of peace and camaraderie personally. Of course, he also told them of Camille’s terminal diagnosis. Once he did, they all agreed to attend without protest.

The young woman had touched a lot of lives in the French Quarter and they all wanted to pay their respects to her.

Before long, everything was set up and ready.

The compound courtyard where the party was to take place had been decorated from top to bottom with garland, lights, and colorful bulbs. A giant white Christmas tree with colorful lights had been erected as well. Tables that were filled with holiday food and drinks a plenty had been set out and a deejay had been compelled to play music.

Yes, this night would be perfect.

Soon, the party was in full swing. Everyone from all corners of the Quarter had come as requested. The festivities were jubilant, just as Elijah had wanted them to be. After all, this was a celebration of life, not a mourning of death.

The unity between the factions of the city for Camille was something extraordinarily amazing. It was touching.

Soon enough, Niklaus brought the lady of honor down from the upstairs rooms to join the rest of them for the party. She had weakened considerably and had to hang onto the hybrid’s arm for support, but she looked lovely anyway, dressed in a simple white dress with her golden locks hanging loosely around her shoulders.

The look of wonder on her sweet face was something that would be burnt into Elijah’s memory forever, joining the others that he’d cherish always. His breath was stolen. She was beautiful, and while he had always known that, he simply hadn’t realized how drawn to that beautiful light of hers until recently. In fact, he found himself moving through the crowds of people toward the lovely blonde as she came down the stairs.

Once Camille reached the bottom, she let go of his little brother’s arm, standing on her own rapidly weakening strength. Many people gathered around her to greet her. Some were witches, others wolves, and others still vampires. None of them looked sad or sympathetic or mournful. No, they all smiled brightly at her, wishing her a Merry Christmas and showing her nothing but their happiness to see her.

Then the young vampire’s blue eyes met Elijah’s brown ones upon his approach and sparks immediately flew, unlike ever before.

Politely, the older Original smiled and held out a hand to the young woman. “If you’d be so kind, Camille, would you join me for a dance?” He asked her.

With an exhausted, but bright smile, she nodded and took his hand in hers, letting him lead her onto the dance floor amongst the many other guests. They came together, swaying to the rather loud and obnoxious music. He held her closer than was necessary, holding the dying lady against him intimately and didn’t care who saw him do so, not even Niklaus.

“This is a lovely Christmas party, Elijah,” Camille said. “I’m glad that I get to enjoy one more before...before the end.” She looked down sadly.

“Let’s not talk about what will come,” he replied sternly, lifting her gaze back up to his own. “Tonight is for you, my dear. A night of celebration, in honor of a wonderful woman who has touched the lives of many and is loved by all who know her, including myself.”

The blonde smiled as tears welled up in her eyes at his touching words. “Elijah, that’s so sweet! It means a lot to me,” she replied, and taken by emotion, she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

The Original wasn’t at all surprised by her display of affection. In fact, he welcomed it readily.

When she leaned back to beam at him, he found himself smiling at her just as brightly. His heart was full of emotions for this woman and for the moment, none of them were focused upon the devastation of grief over her unavoidable fate that he couldn’t not stop nor the regret he felt over not realizing he had fallen in love with the lovely therapist ages ago.

No. The only things he felt for her right now were feelings of joy, contentment, and deep affection. This was perfect.

Eventually, after dancing for what seemed like hours, Elijah invited Camille to go somewhere private with him. He had bought a simple gift for the lady and had wanted to give it to her in a place where it was just the two of them.

The elegant vampire brought her into his study, where he opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out of a medium sized jewelry box. He had acquired the contents weeks ago when he had realized his true feelings for her and had hoped to have the opportunity to confess them to her with the romantic gesture.

Though he understood that Niklaus was in love with Camille too, Elijah simply couldn’t deny himself the chance to tell her how he felt any longer, in hopes of finding out that she felt the same.

Originally, when he had formulated this plan, the ancient vampire hadn’t expected this moment to come in the lady’s final hours. It was supposed to be a happy moment with long term intentions, a future that they could share together.

As usual, he had held back for too long, waiting until tragedy happened to let go.

Pushing that terrible truth out of his mind, he went to the expectant lady and presented her with the red velvet box. “I got this for you,” he told her, as he opened it and showed her what wasinside.

Camille’s eyes widened in surprise.

There was a matching set of diamond earrings and a white gold necklace with a diamond pendant, all shaped like stars. It wasn’t much, only a small token, but Elijah thought that the set were perfect for the young vampire. They had spoken to him, reminding him of her, when he had first laid eyes on the jewelry.

“Elijah, it’s gorgeous,” the therapist awed, gazing up from the box at him. “But what’s the occasion? I mean, I know I’m dying and it’s almost Christmas, but why would you get me this?”

“Well, in truth, I have a confession to make,” Elijah answered, putting the box down on his desk and lifting the necklace out to put it on her, which she allowed by turning around and pushing her hair out of the way. “As you know, for certain reasons, I tend to keep others at bay and more so, I make it a point to keep my feelings for others hidden. For their own protection mostly - and my own. However, every now and again, I tend to meet someone who breaks through my defenses, rendering me unable to hide my affections.”

Once the necklace was in place, the Original paused to collect the star shaped diamond stud earrings and handed them to Camille, who gladly put them on.

He licked his lower lip and then carried on, “I know we’ve shared intimacy a few times in the past, and at the time, I didn’t know for sure what it meant, the draw I had to you. I was a fool. But I know now. And though you don’t have much time, Camille, I have to tell you just this once, before it’s too late, that I love you.”

The dying woman didn’t look surprised by his confession. In fact, she looked relieved.

“It’s about time,” she said with a small smile, closing the distance until they were mere inches from each other. “Took you until I was dying to confess the way you feel about me. Though, I suspected it all along, particularly ever since our road trip. I suppose the delay is to be expected and I suppose it’s better late than never, as well.”

Elijah flashed her a tiny lopsided grin, “Is this your way of saying you feel the same way about me, Miss O’Connell?”

The blonde vampire laughed lightly, “Yes, yes, it is!”

Then Camille reached for him, grabbing onto the sides of his face and drawing his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, while the other reached to cup the side of her neck, taking control from her. His tongue demanded entrance and she granted it without hesitation, letting him sweep inside her mouth to taste her hungrily.

Yes, this moment made the evening perfect. Though, he would forever regret not telling her how he felt sooner, Elijah was glad that he finally got around to doing so, even though their time was short.

Suddenly, his thoughts were disrupted when Camille’s legs gave out and she let out a moan of pain. The Original pulled back to see her distressed. It seemed their time was shortening quicker than he had hoped. By the way, she looked up at him weakly in apology, it was likely that she wouldn’t last the night.

Though, there wasn’t any surprise in that. Freya, Elijah’s older sister, had already said as much, which was why he had put together the party still going on downstairs.

The Original lifted the weakened woman up into his arms like a bride and carried her into the next room - his bedroom, where he laid her down upon the bed gently. She moaned in pain again, but opened her eyes to gaze at him lovingly.

“I know that I don’t have a lot of time left,” Camille told him, “and I don’t want to die with any regrets. So, I want you to make love to me, Elijah.”

“As much as I would love to, I’m not sure that is such a good idea,” he replied gently, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. “You need to conserve your strength, dearest Camille, and I should probably gather the others, particularly Niklaus, so that we can all be with you...in these twilight hours of yours.”

Weakly, she sat up part way and reached for his arm as he moved to get up. She grinned mischievously at him despite her weakened state. “In a little while, perhaps. You know, the last time you told me something wasn’t a good idea, it ended up working out rather well,” she said. “You didn’t want to go on that road trip, but once you were convinced, it was the best time you had in a long time.”

Elijah chuckled, recalling that road trip vividly, “True, but circumstances are different this time, I’m afraid.”

“Please, Elijah?” She practically begged him. “Grant this dying woman’s wish?”

“Camille -,” he began to protest again.

The weakened woman gripped his wrist firmer as she sincerely said, “Today was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of our lives together, but due to circumstances, we only have tonight. So, please Elijah, stay with me - be with me.”

He laughed gently, tempted into doing as she asked, and leaned over to kiss her lips gently. “You are very persuasive, do you know that? I cannot resist your bewitching words.”

It was her turn to laugh, but it was swallowed up by his kissing her again. This time, it was more passionate, heated and full of want. If she wanted one last night with him, then who was he to deny her? After all, it was her dying wish.

Knowing time was short, the elegant vampire made quick work of his own clothes, using his heightened speed to undress until he was bare of clothing. Then he joined Camille on the bed, coming to rest between her parted thighs and resuming his kissing of her. Just from the intimacy of their bodies so close to each other, he was aflame with desire for her, despite her fragile condition.

He didn’t dare tear her own clothing from her since it was the only ones she had. Instead, Elijah simply hiked up her dress until it revealed the majority of her creamy flesh to him, save for her undergarments that covered her intimates, and set to work loving her body. His hands caressed her soft skin unhurriedly and his lips followed their trail, down her form.

Then he lifted her hips and pulled her white panties from her, exposing her wet center to him. The scent of her arousal was already strong and it only served to make him more hungry for her. He tossed the thin scrap of material aside, moving up to capture her mouth in a heated kiss again, before letting his lips caress her cheek, her jaw, and then her neck in loving, open mouthed kisses.

Simultaneously, he moved into position between her thighs, lining his hardened cock up with her moist heat and slowly sinking into her until he was fully seated inside. Despite time being not of abundance, the Original was unhurried in his taking of the lovely blonde. He movements were gentle and full of care - and love.

Camille sighed and moaned, curling her limbs around him loosely, her strength weak. He could feel the festering wound from Lucien on her arm as it scraped against his skin, but he paid it little attention. Elijah was completely focused upon the woman he loved, focusing on the bliss of being with her and nothing more.

Soon enough, his strokes grew in intensity, as he began a quicker pace, at her encouragement.

“I love you, Elijah,” Camille sighed in his ear as she pulled him against her.

The Original groaned into her neck. Her words made his heart soar. However, he kept the regret that threaten to well up inside him for not getting an earlier opportunity to hear those words from her lips at bay. He wouldn’t let it ruin this moment. They were together now and that was all that mattered.

“I love you too, darling,” he murmured back. “I always well.”

They began to pant and moan in unison as his hips moving faster still. The pleasure of being with this wonderful woman, whom had done so much for him and his family, began to take hold of him.

It was the same for her too. She began to arch into him, her nails raking his back as she did. Her walls began to constrict around his cock, signally the end was near.

Then it happened and Camille quietly cried out into the room, as her orgasm took her. Her end brought about Elijah’s own and with only a few more quick, hard thrusts, he was spilling inside her with a mighty groan.

Before he could slump against her, he rolled over and drew her to him, so that she cuddled into his side, as to not force her to take his weight in her weak state.

They didn’t speak for a long time, only enjoyed the bliss of being together. Nothing else mattered for a little while longer, but eventually the reality of what was happening to the young woman couldn’t be ignored. Her breath became labored and it was obvious her strength was leaving her quickly. It wouldn’t be long now.

“You know, every Christmas season my family makes wishes for the future,” Elijah murmured into Camille’s hair, as he stroked her side tenderly. “Do you want to hear my wish for you, dearest Camille? Do you want to know what I hope for?”

“Sure,” she sighed into his chest.

He smiled with sad fondness, “What I wish for this Christmas is that one day you and I will meet again, not here in this life, but in the next one. I hope that we will find each other in the afterlife, and that there, we shall find the upmost happiness together that we were denied here. I apologize for taking so long to give you my love, but it is yours. Always and forever.”

Camille hummed weakly, but said nothing. She had fallen unconscious.

Yes, it wasn’t long now at all.

Gently, Elijah removed himself from her embrace and laid her back against the pillows, knowing he had to go tell the others what was happening. However, first he redressed himself quickly and put her panties back in place, as well as put her dress down so that it covered her form. He made certain that nothing was out of place, though he didn’t have the heart to move her from his bed, despite knowing it would raise questions.

It didn’t matter now, if her presence there did. His love was leaving him, going to a place he could not follow.

Before he left the room, Elijah pressed his lips to her forehead one last time and received her thoughts.

“Elijah, I have a Christmas wish for you too,” she said to him in her mind. “I wish for you to not mourn me. I wish wholeheartedly for you to simply cherish the time that we had together. Finally, I wish you noting but happiness going forward. I do hope you find happiness, somewhere, someday, and not just you, but Klaus and Hayley and Freya and Vincent. I love you all, but I love you the most, Elijah Mikaelson...always and forever....”

With tears in his eyes, the Original pulled away from her. His heart threatened to shatter with the loss he felt, knowing within a short time, Camille would be gone forever. However, he had to smile, because he also knew that she would be watching over him and the others too, like the angel that she had been in life.

Knowing that brought comfort to him, as did the hope that his Christmas wish would come true, that one day, they would be together again in the afterworld.

In the meantime, Elijah swore that he would do his best to make her own Christmas wish for him and his family come true. He would bring peace to them all, in honor of Camille, the woman he had loved and lost all in the same night.

And he’d have her shining light to guide him.

His very own angel.

**The End**


End file.
